Blue-Eyed Stranger?
by Carlyshae
Summary: Michonne has a great job, great friends, a great life. But why does she keep having these dreams of him? Who is he? Why is she doing things she never even thought she... and is he real?
1. Chapter 1

I have surrendered.

I relax my body, giving in to my bindings, allowing them to hold me firmly in place.

I can hear him breathing; his presence an aphrodisiac. My body shivers in anticipation.

He's about to speak and his tone is firm. "If I allow you to speak, I am your Dominus. Do you understand?" _Fuck that's hot._

I replied softly, but firmly, "Yes, Dominus."

I bit my lip to prevent myself from smiling.

"Kneel on the bed."

Fuck, I love when he speaks.

"Good. Place your hands behind your back."

He stood behind me with purpose, fastening my hands behind my back with soft leather handcuffs. He moved my locs to the side and slowly drew his hand down my back, gently caressing my spine. He was so close and he smelled so good, I could feel the liquid running down my pussy lips.

"You're doing so good."

I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

 **SLAP**

"I did not give you permission to look at me. Correct yourself"

I immediately turned back around into position. My ass was on fire from the slap, but it hurt so good.

"Good girl. I love how well you listen. Now, spread your legs for me."

His voice, so soft, so demanding at the same time. I spread my legs as he asked and licked my lips. I wanted to look up at him but I know better, now.

"Open your eyes. Look at me."

"I start to open my eyes and all I see is blue. Cerulean blue eyes that pierce my soul, that enter every part of being waiting to consume me, completely devour everything I am – and I want it.

"Hold on little one." And he dives between my legs. Licking, sucking, biting, slurping, he goes to work on my entire pussy. He takes his fingers and rubs my outer lips as he licks all around the inside of my cunt. _Oh my fucking God! What the fuck._ He takes my clit and pokes it with the tip of his tongue, sliding the tips of his teeth across my pearl while sucking on my lips. I am beyond wet. I'm so close, I'm sooo fucking close. Don't stop, don't stop.

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

"Uh what wait I'm commming. No.."

Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz

Michonne's eyes shoot open. She throws her hand out and throws her damn alarm across the room shattering it.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK Not again! She falls backwards onto her bed. This has got. to. stop. 5 dreams in 2 weeks. What's happening to her. He makes her feel…she can't describe it. Never in all of her previous relationships did she ever think to nor engage in any kind of bondage play. That Fifty Shades stuff was so fake, she wasn't into it at all. She had her toys and knew what to do with her fingers; didn't mind some hair pulling. She was absolutely tempted to see what it would be like to be spanked. But tied up? Handcuffs? Never, absolutely not. And yet, every dream with the blue-eyed stranger, no dominus, had her squirting all over her sheets like a 14 year old boy.

"No more Spartacus before bed." She swore to herself. Dr. Michonne Williams was the history chair at King County High School. They were the number one high school in the state of Georgia with one of the most rigorous and diverse curriculums available to students. She taught AP History courses as well as two electives: Historical Women Warriors and Fencing. She also coached the cheerleading and fencing teams.

"Time to go be great." Michonne says to herself as she starts to prepare for her day. Her commute is short as the school is only 10 miles away but the entire drive she is only thinking about her blue-eyed stranger. Has she seen him somewhere before? Is he a representation of other men in her life. Well he couldn't have been any of her exes, none of them had blue eyes. There was the science teacher Mr. Morissey, but he was a creepy douche. And his eyes were definitely not the ones from her dream. Those were mesmerizing. Completely and utterly hypnotizing in their..

Honk Honk - Fuck, she was daydreaming again. "The light's green ma'am." The driver in the car next to her supplied.

"Gee I didn't notice." She rolls her eyes at him. Some jackass behind her starts screaming and honking his horn.

"Screw you, dipshit." She yells out the window driving off but not without throwing the driver a one finger salute. She looks in her rearview and sees the car that was next to her trailing a bit behind. It was a nice car too– an Austin-Healy speedster. A car like that definitely stands out in a small town like King County. Too bad such a beautiful car had to be wasted on such an ass.

Vroom Vroom – the speedster flies right past her leaving her stuck at the next light. "Unbelievable." Michonne looks at the dashboard. That jerk might have just made her late. When the light changes she presses the metal a little harder than usual to make sure she arrives on time. Nothing will tarnish her prefect record. Pulling up to the North Side of the building, Michonne glides into her parking space, grabs her briefcase and sets out for her classroom.

"Morning Ms. Michonne." "Morning Ms. M." "Hey Ms. M, I finished my assignment on time this time."

"That's good Spencer, let me actually see it first before I believe it." Michonne walks through the halls greeting different students. This is one of her favorite parts of the day. She makes it to her classroom and before she can even place her briefcase on her desk a blonde whirlwind flies into her room.

"Have you seen him?

"Good Morning Andrea, how are you?" Andrea Harrison, English & Literature teacher continues as if she doesn't hear Michonne.

"Did you see those curls?"

"I'm great thanks, how are you Michonne?"

"And that sexy walk. Good God, I would follow him around like a dog in heat"

"And ok, who are we talking about this morning? Was this your date last night cuz I didn't check Facebook to see what you posted."

"No, I kicked him out after I came. I'm talking about Dale's replacement, the new language professor. Holy shit he's fucking hot. I might have to jump on that before Loser Lori and Janky Jessie try to get up on him because believe me every bitch in this place is gonna want a piece of that."

"Really Drea, so early. And is he really that cute? I mean you dated that what's his name, that Gareth dude, yikes."

"Hey, he was a sweetheart. Great cook."

"Yeah and a taxidermist. You sure everything you ate was beef right?" Michonne asks with a laugh.

"Whatever bitch. He sure knew how to eat pussy. Back to the hottie. You have to see him, I can't even accurately describe the hotness of that man. That fucking sexy ass bowlegged walk. And his car…"

"Oh please, I was almost late because of some dick with a nice car this morning. I couldn't figure out what a car like that was doing in a town like this. Maybe one of the kids parents or something."

"Was it a 1965 Austin Healy with silver and white finish?"

Michonne's head shoots up. "Yeeeaaaahhhhhh, although it might be a 64. Why?

"It's his. Professor hottie. Oh this is great. Now I can't wait for you to see him. Come on, meeting in five minutes, I need a good seat."

She flounces out of the room with a quickness to her step. Michonne stops and thinks to herself. She remembers the curly hair and a beard but not much else as the driver had sunglasses on. Hopefully he's not as big of a dick as he is a driver she thinks to herself. She makes her way to the faculty lounge where she sees Andrea sitting front and center, saving her a seat. Principal Carol Peletier is arranging her notes while other teachers are filing in. She sits by Andrea and looks to her right seeing Lori Peterson and Jessie Anderson, Freshman English and Art teachers respectively. As usual they're gossiping like hens in a coop, constantly playing with their hair and giggling. Michonne rolls her eyes. She can't stand that shit. All of a sudden, they immediately sit up at attention, eyes focused on whoever has just walked into the room. Andrea pinches her arm and whispers not so quietly, "It's him."

Michonne is absolutely speechless. Crisp, navy suit that fits that looks painted on his body. Open white button down shirt showing a sprinkle of chest hair. Silky chestnut curls with dashes of grey laying atop a pressed collar, curling just underneath his delicious ears. Perfectly trimmed beard with hints of silver strewn throughout. Cherry lips kissed by the sun, ripe and waiting. But, oh my God, it can't be. Those eyes. She knows those eyes. Cerulean. Ocean. Hypnotic. Mesmerizing…and he's staring at me.

"Ah good you made it." Principal Peletier begins to speak. "Everyone attention please. Before we begin I'd like to introduce our newest faculty member to KCH. He will be teaching French, Latin, and Greek as well as Mandarin and Arabic electives. He will also serve as the Chair of the Language Studies department and our new baseball coach. Pease everyone welcome, Dr. Richard Grimes."

Everyone starts to clap, especially the women. Michonne has yet to move her eyes from his face. She can't move, she can't think. There is only silence as one word keeps repeating in her head.

" _Dominus"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me miss, I'm sorry. I didn't knock you over I hope?"

Michonne couldn't speak. It was him. The guy. Her stranger. Blue eyes. He's real. Holy shit he's real.

"Miss are you ok?"

"Huh, oh um yeah, yeah, I'm good sorry. I mean yes, I'm ok." Michonne barely stutters out. She is in complete disbelief.

He gives her a perfect smile. She can feel her clit harden immediately. "Michonne, this is Dr. Rick Grimes, our new professor. Dr. Grimes, this is Dr. Michonne Williams our history professor. Her classroom is actually right across from yours", Andrea hurriedly spits out.

"History really? One of my favorite subjects. The past is essential to our survival for the future: knowing where we come from to inform where we're going. How great we can be. Don't you agree? And it's Rick." He smiles again. Michonne is entranced.

"Absolument, I mean absolutely, yes I agree." Michonne says with a blush. She always speaks a different language when she's nervous.

"Tu parle français? Un beau language. Si passionné, si séduisant. Enlève la langue quand tu la parles." He says very easily.

Beyond impressed, Michonne's eyebrows raise in interest. "C'est vrai, mais je préfère l'espagnol. Les sons sont mélodiques, permettant au locuteur de ressentir ce qu'il dit." She replies perfectly.

"Hmmm, J'aime ça."

"Tu aimes quoi?"

"Sentant les choses, avec des mots. J'aime ça. C'est bon de sentir les choses, profondément à l'intérieur."

Michonne is speechless. Did he really just say that? Her panties are ruined.

"Well excusez-moi, I hate to interrupt, but Rick I'd like to introduce you the other teachers in your department." Their moment is interrupted by Principal Peletier.

"Of course. Ladies it was pleasure" he says looking directly at Michonne.

"What the fuck was that?" Andrea furiously whispers to her. "You two completely just fucked right there."

"We did not. What the hell are you talking about."

"You totally were. I don't know what the fuck you said but I know fuck me talk when I see it. Mark my words you're gonna end up riding doctor grimes on his big di-desk." She says with a smirk.

"I can't even believe you right now." Michonne starts to laugh at her friend but her eyes immediately search him out. He's staring right at her, licking his lips and looking at her like no one else is in the room. She feels completely exposed, like he's seeing every inch of her. She looks away. This can't be happening. It's just a dream. It's just a dream.

The meeting is short as classes will be starting soon. Michonne had to force herself to pay attention and not stare at Dr. Grimes…Rick. He was the exact image of her dreams, all the way down to the eyes. Those eyes. When she was in Fiji, the waters there were so clear and blue, they looked like a picture from a fairytale book. And still Rick's eyes were more beautiful than those waters combined. She looks up and he is staring right at her. _Open your legs for me. Like that. Does it feel good?_ Holy shit, Michonne thinks to herself as she shook her head to shake off her daydream. To her relief, the meeting was wrapping up and she practically ran out the room. Thankfully, classes were starting so she wouldn't be interrogated by Andrea regarding her hasty exit.

The day drags by excruciatingly slow for Michonne as she tries to block out the whispers of her girl students throughout the day _ **. Did you see teacher hottie? Oh damn, he's hot AF. I would totally stay after school for a piece of that**_. Not that the teachers were any better. She noticed the thirst squad seem to visit that side of the building quite frequently today to sneak a peek. Just her luck, she has her last period free so she decides to head out early. Packing her bags and straightening her desk for the morning, she starts to head down the hall when that voice…his voice stops her.

No te amo excepto porque te amo;

Voy de amar a no amarte,

De esperar a no esperar por ti

Mi corazón se mueve de frío a fuego.

Te amo sólo porque es a ti a quien amo;

Te odio profundamente, y te odias

Inclínate hacia ti, y la medida de mi amor cambiante por ti

Es que no te veo pero te amo ciegamente.

Pablo Neruda. Michonne's favorite poet. Her favorite poem. What the hell. She can't think. She flees before someone catches her standing in the hallway looking dazed. She runs to her car and jumps inside. She's parked behind a side partition so no one can see her. She's sweating and breathing dangerously fast. He's so perfect. How the fuck is he real. Her panties are soaking wet and her nipples are hard as rocks. She won't make it home. She leans her seat back out of view, but school is still in session, she should be ok. She slips her hand down her panties and starts playing with her clit. Soaking wet doesn't even describe the level of moisture flowing from her pussy. She makes little circles around her clit with her right fingers, riding the fingers of her left hand grinding against herself.

"Fuck Rick, yes", she says as she pushes her fingers in deeper, feeling her juices on herself wishing it was Rick's no Dominus' cock going in and out of her. Shit, she can see him, standing at the foot of her bed, staring at her with hooded eyes telling her how much he likes watching her fuck herself. "Yes, Dominus' yes, oh god!' Michonne cums all over her hand and panties. She sits there for a moment to catch her breath and get her breathing under control.

"How am I supposed to get through a school year?" she says out-loud to the car. "I've got to get it together." She pulls her panties all the way off and opens the car door to stand up and arrange herself. She has some napkins in the glove compartment she uses to wipe up her juices. Jumping back in the car she reves the engine pulling out of the lot, noticing she was only 2 cars down from Dr. Gri-Rick's car. She smiles to herself and continues to drive out of the lot.

Not much later, sparkling blue eyes crinkled in laughter walk towards his car and he sees something on the ground next to Dr. Williams' parking space. He reaches down to pick up the pretty yet dripping, blue lace panties sitting on the ground. He puts them in his pocket as he continues walking to his car smiling widely.

"Soon my queen."

 **A/N – Michonne and Rick's French conversation**

 **R- "You speak French? Beautiful language. So passionate, so enticing. Rolls off the tongue when you speak it."**

 **M – "It does, but I prefer Spanish. The sounds are melodic, enabling the speaker to really feel what they're saying."**

 **R - "Hmmm, I like that."**

 **M - "What do you like?"**

 **R - "Feeling things, with words. I like that. It's good to feel things, deep inside."**

 **PABLO NERUDA POEM - I do not love you except because I love you**

I do not love you except because I love you;

I go from loving to not loving you,

From waiting to not waiting for you

My heart moves from cold to fire

I love you only because it's you the one I love;

I hate you deeply, and hating you

Bend to you, and the measure of my changing love for you

Is that I do not see you but love you blindly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - OK I know I know I am behind but it has to be just right for you guys. Thank you for all your PMs and reviews; they mean the world to me.**

 **(BEFORE)**

" _ **I love you."**_

" _ **I love you."**_

" _ **I can protect you, please stay."**_

" _ **I have to go. They'll kill me if I stay. Your father-"**_

" _ **I don't care about my father. I love you. Please don't leave me we can be together."**_

" _ **He wants you for another. I will go west where he has no reach and make my fortune. Tis one year before the next festival will commence. I will come back for you." He removes the clasp from around his neck.**_

" _ **Take this and know how much I love you." He kisses her soft lips. He savors every drop of her lips as he seals his promise to her. He will not fail her.**_

" _ **I will come back for you, I swear it." He runs off into the night.**_

" _ **Ri…my love." She dissolves into heart wrenching sobs. He can hear her cries of despair. He runs faster, tears streaming down his cheeks.**_

"Fuck." Rick wakes up with a start. The dreams are coming every night and with more detail. It's like the dreams know that he's found her. And she was so beautiful. He knew it was her the minute he saw her in the car. Her hair, her eyes, her mouth…it was her; his lover, his confidant, his queen.

"She's going to think I'm nuts." He says to himself. Rick looks over at his nightstand and there she is. Beautiful locs cascade down her back. Smile as blinding as the sun. Her eyes trained on him, showing all her love in one look. He dreamed of that day one year ago. The two of them so happy, so in love. His mind drifts to another vision.

 _Leather straps hanging from the ceiling attached to two delicate wrists. Legs wide open at a split, the pink clit of her pussy poking out, nestled between dripping chocolate lips. Her ankles attached to the bedposts in leather cuffs, surrounded by soft fur to prevent any bruising. He sits right in front of her pussy, blowing small puffs of air on her clit. Her pearl jumps with every breath, anticipating his hot tongue to quench her aching need. He sticks his tongue out to taste her tip. "Mmmm so sweet."_

Rick pops out of his daydream. "Fuck!" This keeps happening to him. It all started three years ago. He was crossing the street running to a lecture when he saw her. His heart stopped and he grabbed his chest as his brain was assaulted by, he wasn't sure. Maybe memories? Flashes? Visions? It was always her. They were smiling. They were holding hands. They were kissing, making love, fucking. And things he didn't quite understand at first– leather, whips, screams of pleasure with an exquisite pain he couldn't name. But it excited him, challenged him, turned him on to the point he would get erections in public. No one knew of his special tastes, but dreams have no boundaries. He jumps into his shower, water cascading down his chiseled chest, sprinkled with soft tufts of hair. She loves to play with his chest, especially his nipples. He drops his hand down to his erect cock. He starts fisting himself, slowly at first, moving his hand up and down imagining it was her mouth. Her perfect lips, wrapped around his throbbing cock, in and out, in and out, her perfect chocolate brown eyes staring directly into his soul. "Oh yes." He throws his head back, sliding his precum from his tip all over his cock. His hand starts moving faster and faster. His balls tighten up signaling his impending release. "Oh fuck. Yes Michhhhee, ahhhh…" Spurts of hot cum shoot onto his shower wall, quickly rinsed away by the waters overhead. He leans his hand against the wall trying to catch his breath. He looks out towards his bedroom where he knows the picture, _her_ picture is sitting on the nightstand.

"Bientôt mon amour."

 **(BEFORE)**

" _ **This is so unfair. What if I don't want to be married."**_

" _ **Don't be silly, who wouldn't want to be married to one of the counts. Ahhh, especially the count of Walsh. He's a hot one."**_

" _ **And a scoundrel. Did you not hear of the many maidens along the countryside he has taken to his bed."**_

" _ **That just means he's had lots of practice." The two women burst into laughter. They're standing off to the side of the party watching the guests mingle about. They keep an eye out for their father's to see which gentleman they seem to converse with at length: an indication of a marriage prospect. She did not want that life. She longed to travel, to learn, see new things. But that would never be for the daughter of the Prince. She takes another look around the room noticing more of the guests. There is a man standing off to the side speaking to her friend the Earl of Rhee. She didn't notice him before. She doesn't believe they have met. She can't help but notice the chestnut curly hair, the bowlegged stance, a soft beard sitingt on a chiseled jaw with what looks like a pair of cherry lips a pink tongue peeks out of. Her eyes travel back up his face and she is assaulted by the bluest eyes she has ever encountered. She stops breathing for a minute, completely ensnared in his gaze.**_

"Shit. Not again." Michonne wakes up out of another dream except now she's not sure they are _just_ dreams. Maybe they're visions or something. Whatever they are they need to stop. But that's exactly the opposite of what's happening. Ever since _he_ showed up. She's even been daydreaming at random times during the day. Yesterday, she was giving a test and started having more visions of herself and him. It had been a month since he started working there and she hadn't worked up the nerve to really talk to him. A smile here, a wave there but nothing. The dreams or visions were just getting stronger. She was going to have to figure this out. And she still couldn't find her panties from her car romp. Hopefully a student didn't find them.

The school day started just as any other but the students were excited as today the homecoming court would be announced. The school had a tradition of electing a few teachers to the court as well – a best teacher sort of thing. A popularity contest amongst the teachers for sure as only the fellow teachers voted along with the student council. Since Michonne had been teaching there, Andrea had won once but thirsty Lori had won for the past 2 years. Didn't hurt that she was a constant visitor to the dean of students Mr. Blake's office, or the Governor as he was called. He was the one of the heads of the computer classes and some were convinced Lori's wins might have had a little help but of course no one could prove it.

"Hey girl, so what do you think. It might be my year again." Andrea says coming to stand by Michonne in the back of the gym.

"Why do you care. This is all so arbitrary anyway. We're way too old for this."

"So you're saying if you were voted in you wouldn't be happy?"

"Oh please. With the thirst brigade out there reliving their sad youth. Not at all."

"Hmm. I'll remember you said that."

Michonne is about to reply when _he_ walks into the gym. All the female teachers, including some students, look in his direction. The man is a walking sex dream. Painted on dark blue jeans with a button down green shirt that contrast with those mesmerizing cerulean eyes. He walks up to some of the other teachers and waits for the assembly to start. He starts to turn his head in her direction but she quickly looks away. I can do this. She whispers to herself. But damn he's fine.

FLASH

 _ **SMACK**_

' _ **Does that feel good?"**_

" _ **Yes, Dominus."**_

 _ **SMACK**_

" _ **Yes what?"**_

" _ **Yes my Dominus."**_

 _ **She didn't mean not to address him properly but her senses were on overload. His long middle finger was making circles inside her pussy. Legs spread wide at a split, her clit on display for him to see. His tongue was lapping at her pussy lips as his fingers went in and out, her juices dripping down his throat. Her ass throbbing from his slaps.**_

" _ **You taste so good my _. I love my fucking pussy. It's mine correct?"**_

" _ **Yes my Dominus. YES!" she screams as he inserts a third finger.**_

 _ **SMACK**_

" _ **Were you permitted to scream my _?" He pulls his fingers out.**_

" _ **No Dominus. Forgive me, please."**_

" _ **So defiant, yet so perfect." He gives her clit a lick. "Do you want me?"**_

" _ **Yes Dominus. I beg you."**_

 _ **He smiles. "Tell me _. What do you want?"**_

" _ **Only you my Dominus. Only you."**_

" _ **Seulement moi"**_

" _ **Rien que toi, Dominus!"**_

" _ **Nouveau"**_

" _ **Rien que toi, Dominus!"**_

 _ **His dick hardens at her words. "Je suis à toi mon amour!" He plunges his fingers back inside her while grabbing her clit with his teeth.**_

" _ **Yes, oh god Yes!"**_

She says yes a little too loud and Andrea as well as a few students look in her direction.

"What the fuck girl. You really like that idea?" Andrea asks.

"Umm, yeah, yes um it's a good idea." She pretends that she was listening to Principal Peletier's speech. She shakes her head to ward off her daydream. This has got to stop. Andrea gives her a weird ok but turns her attention back to the stage.

"Alright everyone, it's time to announce this year's homecoming court. First our Princes – Noah James, Bob Stokely, Abraham Ford and Negan Thomas. And our Princess' are - Beth Green, Karen Dodds, Rosita Espinosa and Sherry Davis."

Michonne claps politely. Those are all her students and great kids, except that Negan. He's a smart ass for sure. Andrea pokes her side waiting for the next announcement. "Here we go." Michonne just smiles thinking let's get this over with.

"And for our teacher court…Mr. Rhee from the Science Dept. Mr. Walsh from the P.E. department, and Dr. Grimes from Linguistics."

A very loud cheer goes up after Dr. Grimes is announced. It's clear who the frontrunner is in this race. Dr. Grimes smiles sweetly as he walks up to the stage. Michonne can't help but stare as he walks confidently pass the students to greet Principal Peltier.

"Alright settle down everyone. We still have our female teachers to present and they are – Ms. Harrisson from the English dept." Andrea gives a squeak and practically sprints toward the stage. "Ms. Peterson from the Literature dept." Lori prances up to the stage like she's Miss fucking America. And, what a nice surprise, Dr. Williams from the history dept."

Michonne is shocked. She has never been nominated before. The students are standing and clapping. She looks up at the stage and sees Andrea jumping up and down clapping for her. She looks over and sees Rick with a huge smile on his face. She walks up to the stage and stands next to Andrea. Even though the principal is between them she can feel his body heat. She knows if she looks in his direction he will be staring at her. She smiles and accepts congratulations from her colleagues as the assembly has ended. She has to escape before he gets to her. She's not ready to talk to him. She make she makes her way through the well-wishers, signaling Andrea that she'll call her. She bolts out the side door trying to make a break for her classroom. She goes down the side hallway ducking a corner to avoid the people trickling out. She starts to turn the corner to head for her classroom and is stopped in her tracks by a voice.

"Going somewhere?"

 **Translations:**

"Bientôt mon amour." - soon my love

"Seulement moi" – only me

"Rien que toi, Dominus!" -only you

"Nouveau" - again

"Je suis à toi mon amour" – "I'm yours my love"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok yes it's been beyond a minute. My mojo has been restored and a much needed vacation has rejuvenated my writer's brain. Please enjoy this update.**

Going somewhere?

Are you?

Am I?

Going somewhere?

Ah, no no was well yes I was going to my classroom. I, I forgot I have an appointment I can't miss.

Must be important to have you so flushed.

Excuse me?

You seem flushed,

Wh…why do you say that?

For starters, you're classroom is that way." He points in the opposite direction of where she was heading.

"So it is. Well, if you'll excuse me." She has to get out of here. He is so fucking hot she can't think. Her heart is racing and her thighs are on fire. She turns to go back to her classroom.

"Wait. Please wait. I want to talk to you."

She turns back towards Rick.

"Why? Why do you want to talk to me?" she asks. He walks closer to her, completely invading her space.

"Because I can't think of anything else that would make me happier." His eyes catch hers in a tight embrace. She can't look away. The blue of his eyes…blue isn't a good enough description. Cerulean maybe, or no, turquoise. She can't breathe, she can't move. Rick raises his hand to caress her cheek. He breathes in her scent. "Can you feel it? Can you feel me?"

Michonne catches her breath. Rick trails his fingers softly over her lips. Her tongue darts out to taste his fingers. His breath hitches. He pushes his hips into hers. "Feel me Michonne" His groin is hard. _Fuck, is that all his dick_ , she thinks to herself. He leans kin and nibbles her neck. "Feel me."

She freezes.

 **FLASHES**

 _Michonne and the stranger. They're dancing in a ballroom. They're laughing and enjoying each other's company. She looks to the side and sees her father and step-mother. Her father is smiling while her step-mother glares at her. The stranger grabs her hand bringing it to his mouth. The stranger's face is Rick._

 **FLASH**

 _A garden. Michonne and Rick are holding hands, sitting quietly._

" _Thank you for having me. Did you really cook the roast yourself. I can't imagine your father allowing such a thing."_

" _He's so happy that I invited a suitor over for dinner, he pretty much ignored me helping cook in the kitchen. I've always been fascinated by it. Like who figured out a chicken should be plucked. How many times did people eat the feathers before that was solved.' She laughs to herself. "What."_

" _I'm going to kiss you now and I hope you like it."_

" _I've been waiting for you to say that all night."_

 **FLASH**

 _Her hands dangle form hooks from the ceiling. Her brow is covered in sweat. Her breast bounce slightly with each thrust. Her nipples straining, begging to be touched. Her thighs are secured around his neck. His face buried in her moist cunt. Her sweet nectar covering his lips and nose. Her feasts on her center, sucking, biting, slurping everything she has to give him. Her clit throbs from his attention; pink and perfect accepting his tongue and lips fervently combining her juices with his spit creating a flavor unique to them._

" _Ma reine. Montez-moi. J'emmerde ma bouche"_

" _Oui Dominus. Oui, mon roi"_

 _He quickly stands, holding her hips in place. He places his tip at her entrance. He rubs up and down her lips. Spreading their mixed juices together. He gives no warning and slams into her, filling her up as deep as plausible. He mercilessly begins to pound her pussy. She meets every thrust, pushing her hips onto his cock squeezing her thighs around him. He holds her up with no effort, pulling her into him with ease._

" _Michea, Ma reine. Je te marque. Je jure avant tout de te protéger, de t'aimer. Nos corps sont les uns pour les autres seuls; votre chatte appartient à ma bite seule. Ton sperme est à moi seul. Je te marque avec mon essence, ma Reine pour l'éternité. Accepter, accepter et être le mien. Accepter et être un._

 _(my queen. I mark thee. I swear before all to protect you, to love you. Our bodies are for each other alone; your pussy belongs to my cock alone. Your cum is mine alone. I mark thee with my essence, my queen for all eternity. Accept, accept and be mine. Accept and be one.")_

 _She starts to shake. Her orgasm is taking complete control of her body ."I accept!" He pulls out and squirts stream upon stream of cum all over her drenched lips. Her clit spasms as his cum soaks her folds. He quickly slams back in mixing their cum together all over his cock. "Oh Mich..MIchhoo…_

 **END FLASHES**

"Michonne. Michonne. Michonne are you ok? Wake up!"

She hears her name being called. She starts to open her eyes. Rick is hovering over her.

"Michonne. Are you ok?

"What happened? Why am I on the ground."

"You fainted. We were talking and you started to shake and you just, collapsed. Are you sure you're ok? Should I take you to the hospital?"

She looks back at Rick. He looks very worried. She's touched by his concern for her, but then she remembers what they were talking about. His dick. His hard dick was against her center and then she saw…she saw.

"I need to go home." She tries to get up quickly but wobbles while standing up.

"Let me drive you. You shouldn't be alone right now."

"I'm fine really I can manage. I just, I need to go to bed." She looks at him and he smirks at her. "I mean some sleep. I need some sleep. I'll be just fine."

"Michonne, before.-"

"You don't have to say anything. We're co-workers. It should be left at that. I love this job and let's just be friends."

"You don't want to be friends." He says, staring at her daring her to contradict him.

"I don't?"

"No. You want to fuck me too much to be my friend. Just like I want to eat you out way too much to just be your friend. I wanna be what you see when you wake up and I want you to be the last thing I taste before I fall asleep. I want you Michonne and I will have you. "

 **A flash behind her eyes.**

 _She's in a white dress standing on cliff. He's there in all white. They kiss as if their life is ending. Something starts pulling her away. From him. He screams her name. "Mich…."_

 **flashes back**

"What's happening to me? What is this?"

"Look at me Michonne. You know me."

"I do-I don't. I've never seen you before." She tries to walk around him.

"You have. Not with your eyes. In your heart. You know me baby."

"Don't call me that. You don't know me." She pushes past him to run out of the classroom. Her hand is on the doorknob-

"Michea. Je t'appartiens, toujours." _(I belong to you always)_

Silence. It feels like a lifetime but it's only seconds. Her hand drops from the door. Her hearts stops in her chest. She turns around on him slow and looks into his eyes.

"How the fuck do you know that name?"

Ma reine – My Queen

Mon ron – My King

Je t'appartiens, toujours." I belong to you always


End file.
